Love Will Always Find You
by xXxFrAnKiExXx
Summary: WE JOC...a different take on the film. Elizabeth is poor, Will is a pirate with Jack. I suck at summeries
1. Stolen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I claim to own them from POTC, the only character I own is Francesca Blake.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
It was an average day, as always Elizabeth and Francesca were walking along the cold streets of Tortuga. "Frankie would you stop whining, you are hungry, as am I, so stop complaining and just take it! He won't notice anyway, he's drunk as hell'. With a little pushing Frankie did as Elizabeth said and stole the money off the man who was currently passed out on the street. These girls did not pride themselves on being the best thieves in all Tortuga but you do what is necessary to survive. Elizabeth has always wished that one day someone would fall in love with her and take her away from this dreadful place but these kinds of dreams were never fulfilled when living in Tortuga. Sure many men approached both her and Frankie, they were after all the most beautiful women around but these men only wanted one thing. Something both Elizabeth and Frankie had given them in order to make a little money. For a while dream was all the girls would be able to do...  
  
2 Hours Later*****  
  
'Come on Lizzie it's so dark, let's just go home, I'm tired'  
  
'Alright'  
  
The girls began their walk home. The walk was long and they would have to make the journey through alley ways. They were not scared for they knew most men in Tortuga were too drunk to care about women at this time of night. Besides no harm could come to them.Or so they thought.  
  
Out of nowhere both Elizabeth and Frankie were forced down to the floor, they're hands tied and gags put in they're mouths. They could not even scream for they had been caught so quickly. Before they knew it they were being thrown over the shoulders of 2 men and being carried somewhere. Fear struck in their hearts.  
  
On The Pearl***  
  
'For once I hope they bring beautiful women, I'm so tired of sleeping with these pathetic, slutty women of Tortuga.For once I would like a women I can love almost as much as my ship'  
  
Will just gave his captain a strange look.  
  
'You know you do not have to sleep with every woman that comes aboard. Does feeling mean nothing to you?'  
  
'Ahhh my boy, I wouldn't be the infamous captain Jack Sparrow if I did not leave the women something to remember me by now would I?'  
  
Will shrugged. As many women as the crew had brought to the ship Will would never be satisfied. He just wished for a woman to capture his heart. Deep down he knew Jack felt the same but he would never show he actually had a heart to his crew. 'Shows ye weakness so Ill be keepin' quiet savvy?' is what he always used to say.  
  
Just as the men were in the middle of their discussion the women were dragged aboard.  
  
Will saw that they were in deep fear and told the men to let them go. They did straight away. Will saw Elizabeth and straight away he was taken away by her beauty.  
  
All Elizabeth heard was 'Take this one to my chamber and make sure she stays there. I will meet you there in a moment.' With that Elizabeth was hauled off to Will's cabin kicking and trying to scream.  
  
'Jack is it alright if I have the blonde one?'  
  
'Yes my boy, I like brunettes anyway.Oh and Will...Have fun Savvy?'  
  
Jack looked over his woman; she had long dark hair and a perfectly formed face. Yes..he was pleased with this one.  
  
'Escort this young lady to my chamber' 


	2. Confusion

Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Will's Chamber***  
  
Elizabeth was afraid. She could not see a thing because her eyes were covered. She could not move because now both her arms and legs were bounded. She could tell that she was laid on a bed because she could feel it. All that she kept thinking was that she was going to be raped, or even worse.killed! She kept perfectly still knowing that the man who had tied her up was still present in the room. She began to sob softly.  
  
Soon she could hear another enter the room.  
  
'Thank you', He said to the other man. 'You may leave now.Do not return until I ask you to do so'  
  
With that the first man left and Elizabeth heard the door close; leaving her alone with a man she could not even see. She felt a hand move to her face and she began to struggle and attempt to kick him. She would rather die than be raped by a man who did not have the courage to show his face.  
  
'Relax miss; I am not wanting to harm you. I simply want to untie you. However I will only do so if you refrain from attacking me in any way, Understand?!'  
  
Elizabeth did the only thing she could and nodded her head, slowly sobbing as she felt the man's hands undoing her bounds. He slowly moved his hand to the gag and moved it from off her mouth. He just sat for a moment admiring the beauty of her pouting mouth.  
  
'Will you not remove the material from my eyes?' Elizabeth stated but regretted it thinking she would anger this man she had realized must be a pirate.  
  
However she was instead answered with a gentle laugh and the man stating,  
  
'Well I will need to know ye name before I be doing you any favors.agreed?'  
  
'Agreed.Elizabeth Swann'  
  
'Beautiful..Well miss Swann I will need ye to be sittin' up straight so that I may untie that material coverin' ye eyes'  
  
Elizabeth sat up and soon felt the man's hands behind her head, she shivered at his touch, not understanding how a man she had never looked upon could cause this reaction. He began removing the material. Her eye sight was blurred at first but she was soon able to see the face of the man who had removed all her bounds. He was beautiful, tanned skin, kind eyes. In fact he had the most beautiful deep brown eyes she had ever looked upon. She was truly captivated by the attractiveness of this man and found herself blushing when she realized she was staring at him.  
  
'Well Elizabeth do you feel better for that?' He laughed.  
  
She blushed and just said 'Thank You'  
  
However she soon remembered exactly why she was in his room and anger swept over her. This man, this man with such kind eyes had had her brought her without her consent and sent to his room. She moved away from him sharply.  
  
'Do not think that you can charm me into bed pirate I've met hundreds of men just like you. Using your charm and acting as though you are helping me when all along you just wish to make me another one of your conquests. You must take me back home. I assure you I will not be satisfying your needs. Not tonight.Not EVER, Is that clear?'  
  
Will was taken aback by her comments and swiftly answered.  
  
'It is not now nor has it ever been my intention to bed a woman against her will. Also ye cannot be goin' back since we have already left Tortuga! Ye may stay in here tonight, I will sleep in another cabin. Good day Miss Swann!'  
  
With that Will left, slamming the door behind him, leaving Elizabeth slightly confused by his actions. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Jack's Room***  
  
Frankie was in much the same position as Elizabeth had been as he entered his room. Frankie was much more feisty than Elizabeth had been, not thinking that she could be injured if she annoyed the men in the room. She shook furiously and screamed as best she could being gagged.  
  
Jack had to laugh at the determination of the woman, he had to admit he loved her enthusiasm. He allowed the other man to leave as he slowly crept up to the woman currently lay on his bed. She was still struggling.  
  
'Missy if ye keep strugglin' like that ye shall be tirin' yeself out savvy?'  
  
Frankie just kept shaking.  
  
'I shall be comin' over to remove ye bounds, but only if ye slow down'  
  
Frankie stopped immediately as she figured that without bounds she may be able to attack the man and get away.  
  
Jack undid her bounds with ease and sat admiring her beauty. However he was completely shocked as the woman spat in his eye and ran for the door. He quickly reacted and stopped her. Reflexes off pirates cannot be beaten.  
  
'And where d'ye think your goin' missy, nowhere to go but the ocean out here'  
  
Frankie looked disheartened but that did not stop her will to try. And so she immediately ran for the door again.  
  
'If ye don't stop runnin' I'll be quick to bound you again so ye cannot move.Now I am not goin' to hurt ye unless there is need.Until then I shall be leavin', stay here or I will be forcing ye too savvy?'  
  
Frankie's eyes lit with anger but she realized she had no choice but to do as the man stated.  
  
Jack soon left in search of Will, just to see if he was having as much trouble as he was experiencing. 


	4. A change of heart

Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Top Deck***  
  
Will was stood watching the calmness of the ocean contemplating where he was going to sleep tonight when Jack walked up.  
  
'Ye be havin' troubles with ye lady as well I see, mine is a feisty one, She be a challenge an' I like that' Jack sniggered.  
  
'Yeah, she's a strong willed one but I like that, not willing to just take her clothes off. She is very beautiful, the men chose well'  
  
'I don't know where ye be plannin' te sleep tonight though ma boy, since the lady has kicked ye out but I can guarantee I will be in the comfort of me own bed Aye'  
  
Will just laughed and decided to go and check on Elizabeth.  
  
Will's Chamber***  
  
Will entered and Elizabeth was asleep. He did not wish to wake her, just get some clothes for the night. However she stirred as he entered.  
  
'Don't worry Miss Elizabeth I am just wanting to get some clothes for the night Aye'  
  
Elizabeth did not say anything, she could not. She was truly shocked by how beautiful this man was. He could never be a pirate could he?  
  
'I do not believe I got your name' Elizabeth stated with a slight grin at how polite he was being to her considering this is in fact his room she has occupied'  
  
'William Turner.You may call me Will if you like'  
  
'Well.Will how long exactly are you planning to keep me here?'  
  
Will looked surprised at the boldness of her question but he decided to take a seat and answer her.  
  
'Elizabeth you will be here for definite until we arrive at the next port which is 10 days from now. I do not wish to keep ye against ye will and so if ye decide my company is not worth ye time by then ye are free to leave Savvy?'  
  
Elizabeth believed his proposition to be sincere, those deep eyes did not seem to lie.  
  
'Well Mr. Turner if I am to decide if I enjoy your company should I at least not give ye the chance to talk to ye?'  
  
Will smiled, at this moment he wanted nothing more than to stay and talk to this woman who had so captivated his mind and heart so quickly after meeting her. He looked at her as if asking permission to sit closer to her. She smiled at him and he took this as his answer and moved closer.  
  
*Back In Jack's Room***  
  
Jack decided to do visit Frankie since Will had been gone with Elizabeth so long he presumed things were going well.  
  
As soon as he walked in he saw Frankie staring at him with pure hate in her eyes.  
  
'I do not know why you have come but you will get nothing from me. Francesca is not a name which means 'easy''..She said with an extremely sarcastic tone.  
  
Jack smiled knowing he was not going to get anywhere with this one tonight he retired to sleep in the kitchen and give her some space. Maybe in the morning she would be easier to seduce.  
  
2 Hours Later***  
  
*Will's Room***  
  
Elizabeth smiled, her and Will had been talking for hours. She had found out a lot about this man. He seemed so wonderful, a heart of pure gold. Just as she was looking at him, wondering how a man this kind could wish to be a pirate, he got up.  
  
'Elizabeth, it has been lovely talking to you but it is getting' late and you must get some rest. I will see you in the mornin' Sleep well'  
  
He kissed the top of her hand and turned around to leave until he felt himself being held back. He turned to see Elizabeth stood up, looking him directly in the eyes.  
  
'Won't you stay the night?...I do not wish to be alone on this ship tonight'  
  
He was just about to reply when he felt Elizabeth move her hands up to capture his face. She pulled his face close to hers until their lips touched.  
  
***oOoOoOo Cliffhanger lol. I'll write more tomorrow, homework calls. Please R&R 


	5. Desire

Disclaimer: See Chapter One I apologize that Jack is not in this story a lot. I wanted this to mainly focus on the relationship of Will and Elizabeth; however Jack will feature more soon.  
  
*Previously*  
  
He turned to see Elizabeth stood up, looking him directly in the eyes.  
  
'Won't you stay the night?...I do not wish to be alone on this ship tonight'  
  
He was just about to reply when he felt Elizabeth move her hands up to capture his face. She pulled his face close to hers until their lips touched.  
  
Chapter 4 Continued: Warning-Sexual Content  
  
An almost electric shock rushed through Elizabeth's body as her lips met those of Will. He was extremely shocked, he knew they had been getting on well but he had no way of knowing she was going to kiss him. He was just about to let himself be lost in her lips but then he thought to himself.'Maybe she is just testing my reaction to see if I was just acting as though I was a nice guy to get her into mi bed'.and so he broke off the kiss.  
  
Elizabeth looked worried. Had he not been attracted to her? Did he not want her to kiss him? So many thoughts ran through her head at that moment and she just looked at him. He saw the pain in her eyes, he did not wish to cause her pain. Those beautiful brown eyes should be lit up as they were whenever she laughed, they should not be full of hurt. The hurt he himself had just caused her. She was about to move away from him, obviously holding back the tears because she believed he had just rejected her but Will spoke.  
  
'It makes me wonder the reason ye kissed me, Is this another 1 o' ye tests to see if I am truly a considerate man because as I said before I will not do anything with a woman without her full consent. I hope that ye kissed me wit' sincerity Elizabeth, if that be the case then I am sorry for my hesitation'  
  
This show of affection made Elizabeth smile, true she had wanted to kiss him but she also did want to test his sincerity.  
  
'Will I was not testing your sincerity in comment before I simply wished to kiss you'  
  
After stating her feelings so openly to a man she had only known for about 4 hours she blushed at the crassness of her words and the boldness of her kiss. However Will did not need anymore confirmation. He walked towards her once again and laced the fingers of her left hand with his own. With his free hand he brought it to her cheek and rubbed his thumb gently across her soft skin. He moved his hand slowly feeling the features of her perfectly formed face. He stopped his hand just under her chin so that he could run his thumb along her currently pouted lips.  
  
He looked straight into her eyes as his face moved closer to that of her own, Her eyelashes flickered as she saw the passion in those deep brown eyes she seemed to be sinking further into by the second. As their faces were just centimeters apart, Will whispered,  
  
'Never have I looked upon a woman who possesses more beauty than the woman I see before me now.'  
  
With that he captured her lips within his own, her heart felt as if it had stopped. How could this man have such an effect on her when she hardly even knew him? Still she could not stop herself, her passion for him was taking over.  
  
He teased her lips with his tongue, enticing her to open her mouth. She did this happily and eagerly. He began to kiss her deeply, his tongue massaging her own, sending a flurry of desire through her body. She moved her hands over his strong, muscled arms, across his defined shoulders and finally wrapped them around his neck, settling 1 hand within his hair as he gripped onto it, overcome with the pleasure of the way he kissed her. Noone had ever kissed her with so much feeling, so much desire, so much passion and so much.dare she think it?....so much LOVE. She could not control the feelings for this man.this pirate.overcoming her body.  
  
He broke the kiss slightly so that he could move his lips along her jaw line and down to her neck, she could not control her urges as he moved his hands along her curves and placed one hand on the small of her back, pulling her further into him. She could not help but tilt her head back and let out a slight moan as he slowly sucked on a sensitive part of her neck. He could tell she could not take much more of this teasing and he himself could not take much more. Her feel, her touch, her taste, everything was intoxicating to him. He had never felt like this with any other woman and he wanted to show her that. He knew that tonight would not just be sex, he would make love to this woman as if she was his first.  
  
He slowly began to unlace the back of her dress, he went slowly incase she asked him to slow down.she did not. She only encouraged him by letting out little gasps as his hands ran all over her body. She slowly gained control of her emotions enough to remove his jacket and begin to unbutton his shirt. Soon they were both stood there in all their glory simply kissing and caressing each other. Any other woman and he would have simply fucked her right there, but she was different, he wanted this to last and he wanted her to enjoy each touch, each caress, each kiss.  
  
He slowly lowered her onto the bed, not once losing contact with her lips. When she was lay down he propped himself up and slowly moved himself down to kiss every part of her. He kissed along her jaw line, past her neck, down the center of her body and placed a circle of kisses around her belly button, making her let out a slight loud moan. This only encouraged him further as he moved further down her body, moving past her stomach down to her leg. He licked her inner thigh lightly, she could not take much more, she wanted him now but he would not stop on his journey of her stunningly beautiful body. He kissed the top of her inner thigh slowly moving across to the other, gently blowing air onto her clitoris as he passed it and licked her other inner thigh, causing her to gasp further. He gently began his way back up her body until he was directly above her again. He looked directly into her eyes,  
  
'Are ye sure this is what you want'  
  
Elizabeth was speechless and so she just nodded before grabbing his face and pulling him down into a kiss full of all the passion she felt for him at that moment. He took this as a sign and so gently pushed himself into her. She moaned into his mouth as he entered her. He began to work up a rhythm as his thrusts became quicker in pace and further in depth. She was moaning uncontrollably and his breathing became erratic. He only wanted to pleasure her further but he was not sure if he would hurt her if he moved any faster. She was moving her hands over his shoulders and back as he thrust into her. She moved her hands down until she had hold of his butt cheeks, this was unusual for a woman to do as the man usually took control but Will respected a woman who knew exactly what she wanted and he took this as a sign to thrust harder, deeper and faster. He moved his hands across her breasts gently massaging them as he moved them to where he intended. He grabbed hold of her buttocks pushing her hard against him so as to gain deeper entry. He began to move at a steady but perfect speed for Elizabeth. Sex had never been so pleasurable for her and so she gripped his back. He could feel her scratches on his skin but he did not care. He just carried on, she kept moaning and he was happy to be giving her such pleasure. He was breathing very heavily as he started to feel her tighten around him. She bit his shoulder lightly as he delivered the final blow. She exploded with pleasure as did he and screamed out his name.  
  
Neither wanted this to end and so they just lay there for a while kissing each other lovingly before he finally rolled off her.  
  
'You are perfect' is the final thing he said to her that night.  
  
He lay on his back and pulled her close, resting her head on his chest as he caressed her hair gently willing her to sleep.  
  
'I love you..'.Will fell asleep.Did Will just say he loved her? She was not sure, had she just wished he would say it or had he?....she did not know. Eventually she fell asleep in Will's arms, she finally felt she had found a place where she belonged..in Will's strong arms, protectively wrapped around her soft body.  
  
***I just had to add the gushy bit at the end lol sorry*** 


	6. Frankie's Reaction

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Recap: 'I love you....'...Will fell asleep...Did Will just say he loved her? She was not sure, had she just wished he would say it or had he?....she did not know. Eventually she fell asleep in Will's arms, she finally felt she had found a place where she belonged....in Will's strong arms, protectively wrapped around her soft body.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Frankie was alone, in Jack's quarters and she knew she just had to get out. Her mind wandered to the whereabouts of Elizabeth....  
  
'Oh God, I hope she's alright...where is she?'  
  
Frankie approached the door, being careful to be extremely careful and as silent as possible. She did not want to risk anyone hearing her and stopping her. She opened the door slowly and walked out. She turned to close it, as she attempted to turn around she was startled as she bumped into someone. She just grimaced as she saw the grin of Jack.  
  
'And where might ye be going missy?'  
  
'I think I have the right to see my friend don't you?'  
  
He just smiled and stated proudly, 'Well missy, from all the noise coming from dear William's room earlier I'd say she'll be too tired to be acceptin' visitors'  
  
Frankie looked shock as she thought of what that evil man must have put Elizabeth through and she ran to Will's room. She knocked on the door with a passion as she realized it was locked. She was shouting to Elizabeth, so worried about her well-being. Soon the door began to open slowly and there stood a tired Elizabeth letting out a slight yawn and rubbing her eyes.  
  
'Oh my God, Elizabeth are you alright? I've been so worried...Please tell me that vile man didn't hurt you'  
  
'Frankie, he's not vile and he certainly didn't hurt me. He's a nice man, offered to sleep elsewhere and allow me to have his bed but I declined'  
  
Frankie stood with her mouth wide open, trying to understand the things Elizabeth was telling her. Suddenly the realization hit her.  
  
'Elizabeth we must find a way off this ship. We have to go home'  
  
'I don't want to go home...What is there for us? Here I have Will, and you, we have everything that we need'  
  
Frankie could not understand why Elizabeth felt this way. She had known this man for 2 days and already she was acting as though she was in love. Frankie went to speak when she saw someone walk behind Elizabeth and wrap their arms around her waist. Elizabeth beamed and now Frankie was sure, Elizabeth did want this man. However she would have to show her that he was not good for her. He is a pirate; he could never love Elizabeth the way in which she deserves to be loved. Then Elizabeth cut into her thoughts as Will kissed her neck.  
  
'Frankie I have to go, go and get some sleep, the day's events have been difficult, I'm sure you will feel better in the morning'  
  
Frankie wished to speak but before she could get anything out, the door was closed. She was in shock and just had to return to her quarters. Surely Elizabeth would see sense and talk to her in the morning....  
  
*** Sorry this chapter seems rushed I just wanted to get an update out for the lovely people who asked for it. I thank those of you who said such lovely things about my story :o) *** 


	7. Aftermath

Recap: 'Frankie I have to go, go and get some sleep, the day's events have been difficult, I'm sure you will feel better in the morning'  
  
Frankie wished to speak but before she could get anything out, the door was closed. She was in shock and just had to return to her quarters. Surely Elizabeth would see sense and talk to her in the morning....  
  
Chapter 6: Frankie was in such shock that she wandered slowly back towards Jack's quarters, contemplating the ideas Elizabeth had conveyed to her. Questions were running through her mind over and over again. Why had Elizabeth seemed so calm with a man who had had her kidnapped? How could she wish to remain on a ship with people she hardly knew? Why had she seemed so close to this....this PIRATE? Frankie could not understand at all. Pirates were vile, nasty creatures. They were heartless, not caring who they hurt as they travel through villages raping and pillaging. Frankie decided she must show this pirate for what he really is and finally make Elizabeth see sense....  
  
Frankie walked into 'her room' and was shocked to find Jack in the bed. 'How rude' she thought to herself while staring at this innocent looking man wrapped up in his bed. She could not help but think how adorable he looked in his sleep but soon snapped herself out of this.  
  
'He cannot be adorable...he may look innocent but this man is a bloodthirsty killer during his waking hours'  
  
She was slowly getting tired but she did not know where she could sleep. She was not sure whether to take her chances and sleep in the same room as Jack...He could, after all, do anything to her during her sleep. However a lack of energy swept through her body and she decided to take a chance and sleep on the floor. However, being a lady she was not going to just sleep in her clothes with no sheet and so she stole the blanket off Jack and wrapped herself into it....slowly giving into the deep sleep that lay ahead.  
  
Meanwhile in Will's Quarters:  
  
Will and Elizabeth were lay down talking to eachother.  
  
'Why was your friend banging so loudly on the door? Was she worried?'  
  
'I don't know, she seemed worried, like she thought you had hurt me n some way. She wants to leave because she does not trust anyone aboard this ship. I can understand that by the way we were dragged here but you didn't hurt me so she needs not worry. Besides when we reach the port we are free women once again'  
  
Will looked hurt by this comment as though Elizabeth felt like a prisoner here. Did she want to leave him, so soon? He thought that they had shared something special but it seemed as though she just wanted to leave. Elizabeth noticed the pain in those beautiful deep eyes that had so captivated her earlier. She realized what she had said and felt terrible for saying something that could cause this man pain.  
  
'Will...I...I did not mean it in such a way. I don't wish to leave...I feel as though I belong here. I just meant that if Frankie wishes to leave she will be able to do so. I hope that she decides to stay aswell because I would not know what to do if she wanted me to leave with her'  
  
'Elizabeth..I feel as though I must express to you...what happened earlier..I didn't just see it as sex. Ye meant somethin' to me aye?'  
  
Elizabeth smiled and slowly kissed Will. She kissed him with passion, showing that she felt exactly the same way..... 


	8. The Next Morning

Recap: 'Elizabeth...I feel as though I must express to you...what happened earlier...I didn't just see it as sex. Ye meant somethin' to me aye?'  
  
Elizabeth smiled and slowly kissed Will. She kissed him with passion, showing that she felt exactly the same way.....  
  
Chapter 7: The Next Morning  
  
Both Frankie and Elizabeth woke to find themselves alone in their rooms. Frankie was still tired but decided she could take this chance to go and see Elizabeth; they had a lot to talk about concerning the events of last night.  
  
Frankie wandered to the room she knew Elizabeth would be in and walked through the door. Elizabeth was getting dressed as she walked in; she had been left some clothes for both her and Frankie. Elizabeth saw Frankie and smiled 'Hi Frankie, did you sleep well?' 'Yes fine thank you' The girls stood in silence for a moment before Frankie decided she must be frank and discuss things with Elizabeth.  
  
'What happened between you and the pirate last night?'  
  
Elizabeth seemed to contemplate how to answer, as if not wanting to embellish about the nights events but she eventually let out a smile and a sigh before telling Frankie...  
  
'Well at first I didn't want to even talk to him after the way those pirates treated us but he gave me space and did not force me to talk to him...He just left me alone to think. But later he came back and he was just extremely nice and so kind. He was not as though I thought pirates acted. Those kind eyes and his kind heart. I couldn't help but let him stay and talk with me; I admit I wanted to get to know him better. Well we talked for hours and as it got late he offered to leave me to sleep alone and even told me that I could leave the ship if I chose to when we get to the next port. It was then that I realized I didn't want him to go and I just couldn't help myself and I kissed him. Well it was amazing, so loving, so heartfelt. Frankie I want you to understand but I know that you probably won't. Will is a nice man, a kind man and very loving. I know this sounds stupid but I think I'm falling in love with him already. I won't tell what happened the rest of the night but I do not regret any of it....'  
  
Frankie could not believe what her friend was saying. She hadn't known the man long enough to think she was falling in love. What was she thinking? Frankie had to make her see sense, she may love this pirate but he certainly can't love her. Pirates don't know how to love, they would tell you anything to get you into their bed. She could not help but raise her voice and she spat:  
  
'How can you think you love him? He probably put on the kind act to get you into his bed. I thought you had more sense than this, we make a living off taking advantage of men and here you are falling for the tricks we use to get men to give us what we want. If he loved you so much would he not be here when you wake? Do you even know where he is? He has gotten what he wanted off you and he didn't even have to pay for it. I hope you're happy Lizzie because I'm sure he's laughing about it all now to that pitiful pirate friend of his!'  
  
Elizabeth felt so hurt by these words, how could Frankie be so horrible to her? She did not understand how it felt with Will. He couldn't use her could he? She would have noticed. He was loving towards her and sweet and kind. She would show Frankie but she hoped she would understand soon because Elizabeth did not want to jeopardize her friendship over this.  
  
'Frankie you are the closest thing to me, I would not tell you these things if I did not believe he was sincere towards me. I know you don't like the things I have told you but soon you will understand. I love you; you're the only family I have. I want you to respect that I can make my own decisions'  
  
'Lizzie I love you and I'm just trying to protect you. I will keep my feelings to myself but I hope for your sake you're right. Well anyway since we seem to have some time to ourselves shall we just forget this for a while and look around our new 'home''  
  
Elizabeth smiled at her friend and they went off to explore their surroundings. Both women were a little confused about having a slight argument...it had never happened before but they were friends, they could get past this.  
  
Meanwhile: Jack and Will are also together  
  
'Aye mi boy, ye seem to have a lil charm with the ladies. I got nowhere with mine but aye I like feisty women. This was ye had, was she good?'  
  
Will couldn't help but smile to himself, remembering last night. She was amazing, everything about her was intoxicating. Her touch, her taste, her smell, it had taken him over. How could one woman do this to him? This is what he had waited for, someone who could capture his entire being; he knew Jack wanted a woman to love aswel although neither really admitted it to each other.  
  
'She was more than good Jack, this girl is amazin' I don't know, it felt real, not like the other girls who I don't even want to mess with. She's special Jack, she really is.'  
  
'Dear William getting' all soppy aye? This Elizabeth gettin' to ye?  
  
'Jack I have feelins' for this girl, she isn't like the rest...I want her to stay with us, I don't know if she will if her friend doesn't want to be here. Jack make this girl like you, show her ye aint a typical pirate, lie if ye hafta, jus get them to stay!'  
  
Jack grinned to himself, a pretty face and he thinks he's in love. He couldn't deny he needed a woman also but this Frankie was proving to be a challenge which he liked. Reminded him of women like Anamaria. For Will he'd try but he wasn't making any promises.  
  
'Aye me boy, I'll help ye. Ye just like ye father, a good pirate but fallin for a woman will make ye go crazy. Ye stay a good pirate and I'll always help ye but don't let this girl change everythin for us savvy?'  
  
Will just laughed and agreed. 


	9. Jack's promise

Recap: 'Aye me boy, I'll help ye. Ye just like ye father, a good pirate but fallin for a woman will make ye go crazy. Ye stay a good pirate and I'll always help ye but don't let this girl change everythin for us savvy?'  
  
Will just laughed and agreed.  
  
Chapter 8: Jack walked away from Will to go and find Frankie. He had a little time to get this woman to like him, which she would of course. At least that's what he thought. She was still with Elizabeth and he knew he couldn't get to her while they were together. Luckily for him Elizabeth soon left to go and look around for herself, leaving Frankie alone. Jack walked over slowly, thinking of a way to get her to talk. He simply stated:  
  
'Beautiful aint it...you can see the world no better way that from a ship like this one'  
  
She just looked at him and nodded, although she didn't want to be here she couldn't deny the sea was beautiful. They stood in silence for a while, Jack didn't know what to say and Frankie didn't particularly have anything to say to him. Eventually she decided to open her mouth and ask him something. She may as well talk to him since she was stuck with him.  
  
'Why would you choose to be a pirate? There are many things to do so why choose this life?  
  
Jack pondered this for a while, he knew why but he didn't want her to know but then again, honesty never hurt with women.  
  
'Aye I was born a pirate, me father was one and I grew up on a ship. When you grow up on a ship, exploring, you get a good feeling. What else could I be doing where I get to see the world? There isn't anywhere else I can look at this everyday. Besides I have to say, I love my ship, it's my home and I wouldn't change it for anythin'  
  
Frankie could tell he was being honest, which is something she didn't expect. However she hated the next thing he said....  
  
'Well girly since you asked about my life, what exactly is it you do for a livin? I'm guessin since you hate piracy, you must have a smart, upstanding job'  
  
He said this with a smile on his face. He knew she couldn't have a great job that's upstanding. She didn't act like she was a rich person and she certainly didn't dress like one  
  
'I don't have a job as such, I make my money the best way I know but I certainly don't steal it, if that's what you're thinking'  
  
'Prostitute huh? I had a feeling you did that'  
  
She was horrified by this comment, he had a feeling she was a prostitute, what kind of thing is that to say to someone.  
  
'Even if I am a prostitute, I don't do it by choice. Who are you to judge me, you don't even know me and you certainly can't say anything about my life when you rape and steal.'  
  
'Look young missy, I don't rape anybody, if I was a rapist then certainly I would have already raped you and thrown you off my ship'  
  
Frankie knew this was true but he still didn't have to smirk at the way she lived her life. It was rude and she wasn't the only one.  
  
'Elizabeth is the same as me; I don't see you judging her on her lifestyle so why judge mine?'  
  
'Aye well dear William is the one who wants ye friend, your friend is never around me to talk to anyway, I don't care that you're prostitutes and I'm sure Will doesn't either, You shouldn't get all defensive over a simple question'  
  
Frankie half smiled at this, he didn't seem so bad....She would have left there but Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen and she didn't feel like being along and so she stayed talking to Jack about life, love, everything that came to mind.....  
  
*Will*  
  
Jack had promised to help him and as Frankie hadn't slapped him yet he thought it was going well and so he went in search of Elizabeth. When he found her she was looking out at the front of the ship. She looked so beautiful, the wind rushing through her hair, her pouting lips and those eyes in deep concentration on the sea. He decided to go and talk to her because he couldn't stand staring all day. He approached her and stood next to her. She saw him and smiled at him, making his heart flutter. He didn't know how she did that; just one look could make him feel so weak.  
  
'So what is ye thinkin' about then? Ye seemed to be in deep thought when I saw you'  
  
'Oh I'm just thinking about home, It's strange to think that people are going on with their everyday lives and I'm here on a ship sailing across the Caribbean. I like it here; I like watching the sea and just looking across the horizon.'  
  
'I'm used to this, I suppose when you spend ye entire life on ships it just doesn't amaze ye like it used to. It's good to see someone in awe again.'  
  
He decided to rest his arm around her tiny waist as she shivered from the cold and she just smiled. He just noticed everything and it was nice to have someone be considerate of how she feels rather than just wanting something from her.  
  
'So you were born on a ship then? What's it like growing up on a ship?'  
  
Will just laughed at this comment.  
  
'I wasn't actually born on here, I was born in England. My father was a pirate and he and my mother had me but my father missed the ship when I got a bit older and my mother had died so we came back'  
  
'Oh...I'm sorry'  
  
'Nothin' to be sorry about, if I wasn't a pirate I wouldn't have met you'  
  
Saying this with a slight smirk just made Elizabeth laugh as she turned to kiss him. He smiled and moved to kiss her back but Jack came behind them grinning to himself. Will just rolled his eyes....  
  
'And to what do we owe this unwelcome pleasure?'  
  
Jack laughed and said 'Aye my boy we have somethin' to talk about, come with me and leave your little missy here, savvy'  
  
~Ok that's the chapter, thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, I'll try and update soon~ 


End file.
